Forgive Me
by Litha-chan
Summary: Fic de sequel da Songfic My Imortal. Yaoi. Heero se encontra sozinho, abandonado por seu único amor... ele fará de tudo para conseguir o perdão de seu amado. Será que Duo irá se render? Acompanhe e se emocione...
1. Partida

**Título**: Forgive Me  
**Anime:** Gundam Wing**  
Casal:** Duo e Heero**  
Gênero:**Yaoi, romance. angst, OCC  
**Autora:** Litha-chan  
**E-mail:** 25/12/03.  
**Status**: Em Andamento 

**_Nota_**: Esta fic é uma continuação da Song-fic My Imortal, para melhor compreensão da fic aconselho a leitura da song-fic primeiramente.

* * *

-

**Forgive Me...**

**Capítulo 1 - Partida...****  
**

-

* * *

-

**  
**

Duo estava agachado e encostado a porta do quarto que anteriormente dividia com Heero, seu coração estava apertado demais, só piorando ainda mais a sua angústia depois de ter ouvido Heero de dentro do quatro gritar entre choro, perguntando o por quê dele não voltar para ele e o pedido de perdão através da voz sussurrada antes de um total silêncio.

Duo lentamente se levantou depois de um tempo ali parado, olhava para maçaneta da porta tomando coragem novamente antes de entrar. Sem procurar fazer muito barulho, ele virou a maçaneta fazendo uma pequena brecha aparecer.

O quarto estava na penumbra e ele sabia muito bem que Heero estava na cama, uma vez que dali de onde se encontrava dava para ver o corpo de seu amado descansando pesadamente.

Dando passos leves, Duo se aproximou na cama que dividira por dois anos com Heero... Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas quando visualizou as alianças na mão entreaberta de Heero.

"Eu te amo tanto Hee-chan... mas é tarde para voltar..." Duo sussurrava contendo-se para não verbalizar toda a dor daquele momento; voltou seu rosto para escrivaninha olhando um retrato deles, um dos raros momentos iniciais do relacionamento aonde Duo tinha conseguido fazer Heero rir naturalmente e que Quatre sutilmente conseguira capturar. Duo caminhou para escrivaninha pegando o retrato o segurando firme contra o peito. Estaria levando poucas coisas dali além de sua roupa, mas aquele retrato que dera tanto trabalho e recompensa ao mesmo tempo, ele iria levar com ele.

Duo voltou seu rosto para Heero quando escutou seu nome sendo dito suavemente...

"Duo...".

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas logo se viu aliviado de não encarar Heero acordado e sim ainda em seu sono dizendo apenas o seu nome.

Rapidamente deu uma última olhada em tudo dali de dentro, se aproximou mais uma vez de Heero e não resistindo acabou dando um beijo levemente nos lábios do japonês adormecido que somente estremeceu com o contato quente e acolhedor que o toque proporcionou. Depois disto Duo saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, apenas segurava o retrato e uma bolsa que já estava na porta do lado de fora do aposento.

"Hee-chan... se cuida por favor...".

Do lado de fora se encontrava Chang, o chinês avistou Duo saindo do apartamento muito abatido e só conseguiu deixar escapar um suspiro de angústia por ver seu amigo daquele jeito. Duo por sua vez ao ver Chang, se aproximou dele e deixou sua bolsa cair no chão enquanto abraçava apertadamente seu amigo... Suas lágrimas vertiam novamente, a dor era muito grande para ser guardada em seu peito.

Um carro estacionou próximos aos dois e dele desceu Quatre já com os olhos turvos de lágrimas... Quatre pode sentir de longe toda tristeza emanada por Duo naquela manhã, sabia que seria difícil para seu amigo estar dando aquele passo. O loirinho correu para junto de Duo e este logo abraçou Quatre com tanta força que parecia que iria quebrar seu amigo.

"Quatre... o que eu vou fazer agora? Como vou conseguir seguir em frente?". Duo falava entre soluços...

"Duo, nós vamos lhe ajudar, mas você tem certeza que é isto mesmo que você deseja? Você quer se afastar de Heero?". Quatre falava em um tom choroso...

"No momento eu não consigo pensar direito se isto é o certo ou errado... eu só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível...".

"Sim... você vai à frente então com o Chang, eu vou ao apartamento ver como Heero está, você sabe que ele também é meu amigo...".

"Sei Quatre... tudo bem, a gente se fala depois... importa-se se eu for para sua casa hoje?".

"Não Duo... você pode ir a qualquer hora, minha casa também é sua...". Quatre se afastara para encarar seu amigo e lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso para tentar animá-lo... "Vai lá Duo...". Viando-se para o amigo chinês comentou... "Chang, leve ele lá pra casa, eu encontro vocês mais tarde...".

"Tudo bem, Quatre... estamos indo...".

Chang e Duo entraram no carro e seguiram para a mansão Winner, enquanto o loirinho ficará ali parado no saguão do apartamento...

"Eu tenho que ajudá-los de alguma forma, eles se amam tanto que esta separação vai acabar deixando eles doentes". Quatre se virou e entrou no elevador indo em direção ao apartamento...

-

**

* * *

Continua...**


	2. Hope

Hope...  
  
Um longo suspiro foi solto por Quatre, teria que de alguma forma ajudar seus amigos, mas no momento teria que ajudar Heero a se curar. Seria uma tarefa complicada, até por que Heero ainda era um novato no campo dos sentimentos.  
  
Quatre pegou a chave do apartamento que Duo tinha lhe entregue antes de ir embora e foi entrando. A cada passo seu peito ainda doía, de alguma forma ele sabia que Heero se encontrava acordado naquele momento. Foi diretamente para o quarto batendo levemente na porta antes de entrar definitivamente. Seus olhos se marejaram novamente quando viu a imagem de Heero sentado na cama de cabeça baixa fitando sua mão enquanto a outra tocava lentamente seus lábios.  
  
"Heero... eu estou aqui para..." sua voz lhe falhou momentaneamente, tomando coragem para prosseguir ..." Heero meu amigo, você tem que se reerguer, vamos... sei que é difícil, mas você vai conseguir" Quatre estava tentando de todo jeito animar, afinal ele estava ali para fazer Heero ter forças para seguir em frente ...  
  
Heero apenas olhou para ele, seus olhos ainda inchados de tanto chorar, sua pele mais pálida que o normal, mas um leve sorriso estava se despontando em seus lábios... sua voz ainda rouca e embargada do choro excessivo conseguiu ser emitida... "Sabe Quatre... eu pensei que tinha sido um sonho... um sonho aonde Duo vinha aqui, ficava me olhando e me dava um beijo... eu queria que fosse realidade, eu queira tanto que tivesse acontecido isto... mas quando acordei, vi que ele não estava aqui, que tudo estava como antes..." Heero deu um longo suspiro e fitou a janela a sua frente... "Foi quando eu olhei para escrivaninha e notei que o nosso retrato não está mais lá... ele esteve aqui né, Quatre? Mas sabe como eu sei que o que eu senti não foi um sonho? Por que ele deixou isto aqui..." Heero levantou sua mão deixando amostra a prova de que Duo estivera ali, bem perto de Heero, que Duo tinha dado um beijo nele... nas mãos de Heero estava o cordão com o precioso crucifixo de Duo.  
  
Quatre olhou atentamente para Heero, o loirinho se aproximou da cama e se sentou antes de falar qualquer coisa... "Heero... sim, ele esteve aqui sim, foi ele que me deixou com a chave do apartamento para lhe entregar... sabe, acho que você tem que lutar Heero, lutar pelo o que você sente, lutar para ter o amor de Duo novamente... não, o amor não, pois isto você já tem, mas você tem que reconquistá-lo Heero. Duo está muito ferido com o que ouve, ele está sofrendo também, assim como você está. Heero... vocês são meus amigos, são a minha família, eu quero vê-los juntos novamente, quero vê-los felizes... por favor Heero... tenha esperança de que você e Duo ainda voltarão a ficar juntos..." Quatre falava isto enquanto chorava... ele já não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas e acabou abraçando carinhosamente Heero. Este por sua vez aceitou o abraço. Realmente Quatre era uma pessoa que Heero mais se sentia confortável, o soldado perfeito agora possuía uma família muito especial, e o loirinho fazia parte dela representando um grande irmão.  
  
" Quatre... está tudo bem... realmente... Eu tomei uma decisão depois disto, eu vou lutar para ter Duo de volta, para que ele me perdoe, eu vou ter esperanças sim Quatre... Desculpe-me pela preocupação loirinho". Pela primeira vez em uma semana Heero sorria, seus olhos ainda mantinham a tristeza da solidão, mas de alguma forma dentro de seu coração, ele sabia que teria que ter forças para reconquistar seu amor e que seu amigo Quatre estaria lhe ajudando de alguma forma...  
  
**Enquanto isto na mansão Winner**  
  
Duo já estava em um dos quartos que Rashid havia preparado. O americano queria tomar um banho demorado e foi em direção ao banheiro. Começou a retirar sua roupa enquanto chorava, até que na hora de retirar seu cordão, notara que o mesmo não se encontrava lá... ele havia sumido. "Cadê o meu cordão?? Droga, aonde eu posso ter perdido ele?? Era a única lembrança que eu tinha da irmã Hellen e do Padre Maxwell..." Duo se amaldiçoava por ter sido tão descuidado ao ponto de perder uma preciosidade que não havia dinheiro no mundo ou outro objeto que poderia substituir... " Será que eu esqueci no apartamento? Só me faltava essa agora... até o destino está brincando comigo desta vez... eu não posso voltar lá agora... vou depois perguntar ao Quatre se ele viu o meu crucifixo por lá quando ele voltar... Droga, droga. droga". Duo entrou debaixo da ducha quente para tentar relaxar...  
  
"E aí Chang, como estão as coisas entre os dois?" Trowa acabara de chegar de uma das empresas de Quatre. " Nada bem Trowa... Maxwell está completamente abatido com essa separação toda, ele está lá em cima agora tomando um banho... e antes que você me pergunte, o Quatre ficou lá no apê com o Heero..." " Chang... se bem que conheço o meu anjo, ele vai de alguma forma tentar ajudar esses dois voltarem e eu confesso que eu também estou querendo isto... para o bem dos três, por que sei que o Quatre também está sofrendo juntamente com eles". Trowa falava isto enquanto se sentava no sofá de frente ao chinês...  
  
-Trim...- Toca o celular de Chang...  
  
"Wufei falando... Sim... estou aqui na casa de Quatre... Certo... Você vem aqui também? Que horas vai estar chegando?... O QUE? Já tá aqui na porta? Você pelo menos poderia me avisar antecipadamente... não gosto de surpresas... tá, vou pedir para o Rashid abrir o portão... " Chang desliga o aparelho emburrado e fica mais ainda quando olha para o amigo a sua frente e constata que este está rindo da situação..." Você não deveria ficar rindo destas coisas Barton..." "Desculpa, Chang... é que você sempre sabe que estas coisas vão acontecer e mesmo assim ainda não se acostumou... vocês já estão juntos a seis meses e é sempre pego de surpresa..." Enquanto Trowa falava, Chang havia pedido a Rashid que abrisse o portão da mansão e se preparasse para abrir a porta... "É Trowa... ainda não me acostumei não, mas isso depois eu resolvo em casa a noite..." Tinha um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto e seus olhos se iluminaram quando viu Treize entrando pela sala com uma calça preta justa acompanhada de botas pretas e uma blusa branca de manga dobrada até o cotovelo... Chang, logo foi abraçado carinhosamente recebendo um beijo ardente que deixou até mesmo Trowa desconcertado. Depois da demonstração de desejo inicial, Treize se dirigia a Trowa com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios..."Boa tarde Trowa, desculpe-me por não ter avisado antes que viria e por... você sabe" " Não se preocupe Treize, você é sempre bem-vindo a qualquer hora e quanto ao beijo... não se preocupe..."  
  
A conversa entre os três era basicamente, a relação de Duo e Heero, as empresas de Quatre, o trabalho de Chang nos Preventers e a escola que Treize abriu a quatro meses atrás.  
  
Duo tinha demorado bastante no banho, sua pele começara a ficar enrugada quando resolveu sair dali. Pegou a toalha e começou a secar seu corpo, a cada toque que a tolha fazia em seu corpo, era como se estivesse sendo tocado pelas mãos de Heero, isto acabara causando leves arrepios e sua ereção já começara despertar... "Como farei para esquecer seu corpo? Suas mãos? Eu ainda sinto todos os seus toques Heero...", antes que não conseguisse se controlar, Duo tinha parado de se enxugar e foi logo para o quarto colocar uma roupa, afinal ele tinha que descer e se juntar aos outros mesmo que não estivesse com vontade. Prendeu seu cabelo na trança habitual e foi saindo do quarto. Após descer a escadas, notara que Treize também estava ali e isto significava uma boa distração para sua mente... fazer Chang ficar corado com os seus comentários.  
  
"Olá Treize... veio buscar a princesinha chinesa?" Duo já deixava seu sorriso maldoso aparecer... "Maxwell... você não vai começar com essas brincadeiras agora vai? Isto não tem graça..." Chang já se sentia incomodado pelo que teria enfrentar com as brincadeiras de Duo, mas o que era pior é que seu amor Treize também entrava na brincadeira pelo simples prazer de lhe ver ficar vermelho... "Por que não Wufei? O Treize não se importa nem um pouco, só você que fica incomodado que nem uma menininha virgem e puritana..." "Sabe Duo... essa menininha virgem e puritana que você fala, é um vulcão a noite..."Treize não se conteve e acabou provocando também, mas acabou recebendo uma cotovelada que lhe tirou o sorriso dos lábios por alguns instantes, mas não o suficiente para mais um comentário... "E além de vulcão é uma fera também...rs ". Todos menos Chang estavam rindo, o chinês estava roxo de vergonha e teria que agüentar pacientemente até chegar em casa, aí sim o senhor brincalhão iria ver uma coisinha...  
  
O clima até que estava descontraído na sala, foi quando Quatre chegou com um rosto abatido, mas sem perder o seu sorriso angelical...  
  
"Boa noite à todos... vocês me desculpem ,mas vou subir para tomar meu banho e logo desço para fazer companhia...". Quatre olhava para seu koi com um pedido mudo para que lhe acompanha-se e obteve um aceno de cabeça de Trowa que rapidamente se levantou seguindo com o loirinho para seu quarto. " Vocês me dão licença, mas vou cuidar do meu anjo um pouco..."  
  
Os três ocupantes da sala apenas permaneceram calados, Duo olhava para Quatre, como se buscasse alguma resposta, mas só poderia obtê-las depois.  
  
Ao chegarem no quarto, Quatre se agarrou apertadamente ao seu koi buscando todo amor que precisava naquele momento. Trowa podia sentir seu anjo completamente tenso e correspondeu ao abraço somado a um beijo carinhoso que aos poucos foi deixando Quatre mais relaxado.  
  
" Meu anjo, você está bem? Estou preocupando com você..." " Ahhh Trowa... é tanta dor que eles emanam, é tanto amor reprimido e tanta mágoa... Eu estou bem... vou melhorar, pode ter certeza... não precisa ficar preocupado..." "Mas eu me preocupo com você de qualquer jeito... Como está Heero?" Trowa tinha levado Quatre para cama e ambos estavam deitados e abraçados... " Ele ainda está abatido... ainda sofre... mas ele me disse que vai lutar para ter Duo de volta, ele tem esperança de poder consertar o que fez..." " Então eu fico feliz por ele tomar essa iniciativa, meu anjo..." Ambos ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo antes de irem tomar banho juntos.  
  
**Enquanto isto no apartamento de Heero**  
  
" Eu vou trazer você de volta, não vou desistir tão facilmente do meu amor... nem que eu seja maltratado por você... eu irei agüentar..." Enquanto Heero falava, ele ia colocando as alianças no cordão juntamente com o crucifixo em seu próprio pescoço. Sim, era ali que eles iriam permanecer até conseguir o que estivera sonhando depois de Quatre deixá- lo...  
  
Continua.... 


	3. O Beijo

O Beijo...   
  
A semana tinha se passado lentamente, Duo estava em seu escritório repassando o último relatório das negociações sobre o carregamento de peças e aleatoriamente fitava o relógio da mesa. Seu abatimento era visível, seu cabelo havia perdido o brilho juntamente com o seu olhar. O vistoso violeta agora estava opaco e o brilho de vida que possuía tinha ido embora no dia em que realmente saiu do apartamento.  
  
De repente a porta do escritório se abre e um rapaz alto com cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos verdes como a folhagem de uma planta, com porte altivo entra por esta retirando Duo de seus pensamentos. Anthony era o que podemos chamar no momento, a tortura de Duo... ele basicamente parecia com Heero, só mudava o gênio e a cor dos olhos e um pouco o estilo de corte, mas o rapaz também era japonês. Duo suspirou tentando se manter o mais natural que sua atual condição poderia lhe proporcionar e fitando o rapaz foi logo comentando... " O pessoal já vai para o barzinho? Ainda tenho que terminar de revisar esse relatório...". O moreno o olhou docemente, pois sabia por alto que o atual estado de Duo era por uma separação, mas a verdadeira história ele ainda não havia descoberto. Era sexta-feira e tinha conhecido Duo a cinco dias atrás, era normal que ele não estivesse preparado para se abrir com um completo estranho, mas desde que botara os olhos em Duo, tirando a diferença de que este era seu chefe é claro, Anthony já havia se interessado pelo jovem de olhar exótico. Dando lhe um sorriso o moreno começou a responder... " Daqui a pouco estaremos indo, deixe para terminar esse relatório na semana que vem, já que é uma simples revisão Duo... E se me permite comentar, você já havia revisado ele ontem mesmo, antes de sair com a turma..." Duo deixou um sorriso escapar-lhe, realmente agora estava se lembrando perfeitamente... ele já tinha lido o relatório umas centenas de vezes. A reação que poderia ter agora e que realmente fez, foi guardar o mesmo relatório em uma de suas gavetas, pegar sua pasta e sair daquela sala. Do lado de fora já era aguardado por Peterson, Helleno, Cyrus, Hikaru, e vários outros da empresa que sempre iam para o barzinho que ficava a dois quarteirões.  
  
  
  
Duo tentava agir naturalmente, brincando e sorrindo como sempre fez em sua vida... era o mestre em disfarçar seus reais sentimentos para pessoas que não conviviam 24hs por dia com ele. Mas ele estava passando por um momento que lhe pedia muito mais de seus esforços para manter a máscara de um rapaz feliz. A noite foi se seguindo, o grupo foi se reduzindo a medida em que ficava mais tarde. Duo já estava se sentindo alcoolizado e o efeito que tomava seu corpo era muito bom. Como já não era mais um piloto gundam, poderia beber sempre. Era treinado para nunca se deixar levar pela bebida, mas isso deixara de existir a exatas duas semanas... sim seu tormento tinha duas semanas e essa última estava sendo a pior de toda a sua vida. Tinha vontade de sair dali correndo e se jogar nos braços de seu amado, queria senti-lo novamente, estar com ele lhe chamando de baka, desastrado e até mesmo quando recebia o famoso olhar shine de Heero. Várias vezes durante a semana tinha repensado que o que aconteceu poderia ter sido reparado. Duo sabia que estava sendo teimoso, mas também estava com medo. Não queria ser mais tratado da forma que fôra, ele não era um saco de pancadas particular de Heero, não era um objeto sexual a qual o japonês poderia pegar a qualquer hora, e foi por isso que sua vontade de retornar tinha sido enclausurada. Seus pensamentos estavam tão nublados que nem percebera que no bar só havia restado ele e Anthony, o moreno olhava o rosto de Duo atentamente vendo sua feição mudar constantemente... ora estava com o um leve sorriso em seus lábios, para logo em seguida o sorriso se transformar em um início de choro. Anthony se assustou quando Duo começou a chorar em silêncio; eram lágrimas mudas seguidas de suspiros. Duo era uma real visão de abandono. A única reação que poderia ter no momento foi a de puxar Duo para um abraço apertado e lhe dizer em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem, que tudo iria melhorar e que se ele pudesse ajudar que ele estaria ali para isso.  
  
Na cabeça de Duo aquele que estava lhe abraçando era seu Heero, aquilo parecia um sonho muito bom, e ele não queria acordar. Lentamente Duo começou a tocar a face de Anthony em uma carícia lenta deixando seus dedos passarem por cada detalhe como se fosse um reconhecimento. Sim, de alguma forma não era sonho, ele estava tocando em seu Hee-chan, estava sendo abraçado por ele, sentindo seu calor... Duo levantou seu rosto e depositou um breve beijo nos lábios a sua frente. Anthony havia se assustado com a carícia em seu rosto, mas não poderia negar que estava adorando sentir o toque de Duo; se assustou ainda mais quando este lhe deu um beijo... um beijo carinhoso, que fez toda a sua racionalidade desaparecer naquele momento. Queria sentir mais, queria sentir o gosto de Duo, a maciez de sua língua e mesmo sabendo que estaria se aproveitando da ocasião, segurou a nuca de Duo trazendo seu rosto novamente mais próximo e iniciando um beijo sem limites. Suas línguas se enroscavam lentamente, Anthony provava cada canto daquela caverna úmida e saborosa que era a boca de Duo. Mesmo com a bebida, possuía um gosto adocicado que ao se misturar ao perfume emanado do cabelo do americano, estavam deixando-o excitado. O beijo foi rompido abruptamente quando sentiram falta de ar, ao se afastar para fitar o rosto de Duo, este estava lhe fitando com os olhos nublados e deixando escarpar-lhe apenas uma palavra... um nome... que deixou o moreno atordoado... " Heero..."  
  
Na porta do bar, olhos da cor azul-cobalto observava a cena antes de fitar o chão e deixar uma lágrima escorrer por sua face... Heero estava seguindo Duo a semana toda, sabia muito bem de todos os passos de seu amor, e ficara ainda mais preocupado quando via Duo indo para o bar com o pessoal do trabalho e retornando todo trôpego para casa. Mas hoje havia sido diferente... Duo havia beijado outra pessoa. Heero sabia que aquilo era apenas por que ele estava bêbado e tinha que reconhecer que aquele que acompanhava Duo, era por assim dizer a sua 'quase cópia'. Não iria se sentir derrotado por isto, não mesmo. Olhando novamente vira que o rapaz, o tal que se chamava Anthony havia se levantado e estava carregando Duo adormecido em seus braços.  
  
Anthony estava realmente chateado. Sabia que Duo estava assim por causa de alguém que amava, mas não sabia quem era exatamente, e quando escutou o nome Heero, sua alegria tinha sumido. Então o beijo que estava recebendo era destinado a Heero e não há ele... ele apenas serviu para matar uma espécie de saudades.  
  
Quando fitou novamente o rosto de Duo notara que este havia pego no sono. Agora tinha a responsabilidade de levar o americano para casa. Se levantou e apoiou o corpo de Duo no seu antes de pegá-lo no colo. Era leve e não teria problemas de leva-lo assim. Saiu do bar com a certeza de que aquela tentativa que estava querendo seria um jogo perdido.  
  
Levou Duo até seu apartamento, deixando-o na cama. O problema seria fechar a porta, mas como tinha observado que a mesma possuía uma brecha por debaixo, era fácil fechar por fora e passar a chave... e foi o que fez. Saiu dali com seu coração apertado, mas ciente que se tivesse alguém em sua vida, gostaria que este fosse Duo Maxwell.   
  
Passando pelos portões do prédio notou uma figura encostada no muro que se lentamente foi se afastando deste em direção a Anthony, até que lhe fitou antes de falar-lhe... "Obrigado por deixá-lo para casa"... " Você deve ser o Heero pelo que posso presumir?" Apenas houve um aceno de cabeça confirmando... "Você é um cara de sorte, espero que possa repará-la antes de que seja tarde". Falou e saiu caminhando sem esperar nenhum resposta, mas Heero apenas completou em uma voz sussurrada... " Espero que eu possa mais do que isto..."  
  
Continua.... 


	4. Uma luz Uma esperança

Duo havia acordado com uma dor de cabeça gigantesca, desta vez conseguiu ultrapassar seu limite, a dor de cabeça somente piorou quando já sentado na cama repassava a ida ao bar e seus acontecimentos constatando o que tinha ocorrido. " Deus... eu bei...beijei o Anthony" uma pontada muito forte veio como se rachando sua cabeça, mas depois de aliviar seus pensamentos foram se organizando lentamente. " Tenho que me desculpar com ele, isto não deveria Ter acontecido..." Seus olhos avistaram o relógio em cima do criado mudo marcando que já eram 10:15hs da manhã. Prometera a Quatre que iria passar o fim de semana junto com ele e com os rapazes.  
  
Duo foi se levantando lentamente e indo em direção ao banheiro, tinha que tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, já que ainda se encontrava com as roupas de ontem, provavelmente foi o Anthony que o levou para casa e o deixou ali. Já dentro banheiro, optou tomar uma ducha já que iria demorar muito ter que encher a banheira e tempo era o que ele menos tinha no momento. A água quente percorrendo seu corpo era muito relaxante, sua dor de cabeça estava sendo diluída como se fosse sendo retirada pela água. Depois de um tempo debaixo da ducha, Duo fechou lentamente a torneira e olhando ao redor, notara que não tinha nenhuma toalha por perto e somente um roupão preto que Heero tinha lhe dado com suas iniciais com a mesma cor de seus olhos... ametista. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas Duo rapidamente começou a limpa-las e vestiu o roupão... " O que esta feito, esta feito... ele não me procurou em nenhum dia... provavelmente ele não me quer mais". Tendo dito esta palavras, Duo não conseguiu se segurar e largou seu corpo ao chão chorando mais ainda e desta vez se intenção de limpar nenhuma de suas lágrimas.   
  
Sua agonia só foi interrompida quando ouviu o toque do telefone. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo tinha ficado ali no chão chorando, na verdade não desejava falar com ninguém, mas Duo tinha uma certeza em sua mente de que quem estava ligando naquele momento era seu amigo Quatre, o q se veio a confirmar logo em seguida quando ouviu a voz do loirinho num tom preocupado do outro lado da linha. " Duo?? O que está havendo? Aconteceu alguma coisa, quer que eu vá ai?" " Olá Quatre... Não está havendo nada, só estava no banho e perdi a hora, não precisa vir aqui não pois já estou pra me arrumar e ir para sua casa" " Ta tudo bem mesmo Duo?" "Sim... está sim. Deixa eu terminar aqui para eu sair logo daqui" "Certo, estaremos te esperando... tchau".   
  
Terminado a ligação, Duo tratou logo de se vestir e ir tomar um rápido café da manhã, que se demorasse mais um pouco passaria para almoço. Com a bolsa arrumada e tudo pronto, o americano saiu em direção da mansão do amigo...  
  
**Em outro apartamento**  
  
Heero estava fazendo umas buscas e aguardando uma documentação que tinha conseguido autorização. O japonês estava vendo alguns locais interessantes, dentre eles estavam algumas ilhas, fazendas, alguns chalés... Mais um local em especial chamou lhe a atenção e este seria sua primeira opção. A campainha toca e Heero levanta já sabendo de quem se tratava, uma vez que tinha reconhecido o entregador pelo seu visor da câmera de segurança instalada por ele mesmo. "Entrega para o Sr. Yuy" "Obrigado, aonde assino?" "Aqui Sr. Yuy" "Certo, agradeça ao Juiz Chaly". Heero entrou com a papelada em mãos e foi logo sentando para ler se tudo estava como tinha solicitado ao juiz. Um sorriso veio ao rosto quando visualizou o que iria acontecer se tudo desse certo.  
  
  
  
Seus olhos se desviaram para o relógio e depois para o telefone, o olhar de Heero adquiriu um brilho especial; ele sabia que Duo estava na casa de Quatre, pois foi ele próprio que tinha pedido ao loirinho para que não deixasse Duo passar sozinho o fim de semana. Heero pegou o telefone e acabou discando para Quatre, sendo que logo assim que Rashid tendeu o telefone, Heero se identificou e pediu rapidamente para que ele não pronunciasse seu nome alto e que ele gostaria de falar com Quatre. Rashid entendeu o que estava acontecendo e discretamente chamou seu mestre para receber uma ligação de um amigo da família. Quatre não tinha entendido muito bem, mas mesmo assim foi atender. Se surpreendeu quando ouviu a voz de Heero do outro lado e algo aparecia estar diferente. "Heero... o que ouve?" "Olá Quatre, bom eu estou ligando para saber como estão as coisas por aí e para contar uma coisa" "Aqui está tudo bem, o Duo que chegou um pouco triste, mas depois que viu o Chang ele se animou um pouco... mas o que você tem para contar, Heero?" "Só mesmo o Chang para fazer o Duo se animar... Você se lembra daquele assunto que tinha comentado com você essa semana?" "Humm... lembro sim, mas você conseguiu alguma coisa?" "Consegui sim, Quatre... estou com a papelada toda aqui autorizada e tenho que lhe agradecer pela ajuda que você está me dando..." "Que maravilha Heero... só falta você consegui... você sabe... mas como você fará para que isto aconteça?? E não precisa agradecer Heero, creio que se eu estive em alguma situação como esta você também faria alguma coisa para me ajudar" Quatre sorria intensamente, era uma ótima notícia para se receber e seria melhor ainda se pudesse falar com Duo. "Eu terei que ir na empresa Segunda-feira para instalar o novo sistema de segurança e ensinar também aos responsáveis, então isto me dará livre acesso a ele... sei que o que eu irei fazer pode parecer um jogo sujo, mas ele terá opção de negar depois... coisa que eu realmente desejo que ele não faça". O rosto de Heero fez uma carranca só de pensar em uma coisa destas. "Certo Heero, depois você me conta o que realmente acontecer por lá e acredito que Duo não negará quando souber a verdade". "Torço por isto Quatre... bom, vai lá antes que o Duo fique desconfiado, se bem conheço ele, já deve estar perturbando o Trowa para saber que amigo da família é este que ele não conhece... Tchau Quatre". "Pois é Heero... até mais".  
  
  
  
Heero desligou o telefone se sentindo um pouco aliviado com a rápida conversa que tivera com seu amigo. Seus pensamentos estavam agora retornando ao ponto inicial do dia... a busca, o local perfeito que encontrara. Agora tinha que ver todos os preparativos, data em aberta, reserva e tudo mais. Tinha que ser perfeito, uma continuação perfeita para um dia especial. Retornou para o laptop e continuou a pesquisar.  
  
**Na mansão Winner**  
  
Quatre voltou a sala com um semblante mais aliviado, o que não deixou se ser observado pelo eu koi e também por um americano muito curioso, mas Quatre sabendo que se deixasse seria soterrado de perguntas por Duo, logo foi mudando de assunto e comentando que gostaria de ir ao shopping dar umas voltas e quem sabe ver um filme. O loirinho estava sorridente e sorria ainda mais quando olhava para Duo, que por sua vez não estava entendendo nada, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo e que ele estava envolvido nisto.  
  
  
  
Quatre conseguiu fazer com todos, até mesmo Duo, fossem ao shopping e enquanto Duo ainda não descia do quarto arrumado, Quatre tinha explicado tudo para Treize e Wufei que ainda não sabiam da idéia de Heero e apenas informou para Trowa o que Heero tinha feito. Todos ficaram felizes e apreensivos, afinal além de Heero ter que conseguir convencer Duo a fazer aquilo, caso não fosse do conhecimento de Duo, tinham também a idéia de que no dia o americano poderia muito bem se negar e assim tudo estaria perdido, todo o esforço de Heero em recuperá-lo teria sido em vão...  
  
  
  
Bom, o fim de semana tinha sido interessante em alguns aspectos... Quatre depois da tal ligação tinha mudado completamente e creio que eu sou o único que não está sabendo do que se tratava ou o que está acontecendo, pois todos estavam me olhando deferente. Duo pensava enquanto seguia para o trabalho. Tinha optado a ir direto da casa de Quatre para a empresa e além do mais tinha que pedir desculpas para Anthony pela sua grande burrada na noite de Sexta-feira.   
  
Entrou na empresa e logo foi recepcionado pela sua charmosa secretária Rebeca que sempre lhe tratava como se fosse um bibelô, se ele gostasse de mulheres, com certeza sairia com ela, mas como desde novo sabia que não tinha interesse por mulheres e atualmente o seu coração já pertencia a alguém... Soltou um suspiro dolorido por se lembrar de Heero. Não que não se lembrasse sempre, mas tinha horas, especialmente durante a parte da manhã que sentia falta de seu emburrado... deixou escapar um sorriso ao se lembrar de algumas vezes que Heero se esforçava para fingir estar aborrecido e com isto surgia um beiçinho... Isto com certeza era hilário e tinha que dar o braço a torcer que Heero tinha aprendido isso com ele mesmo. Sua cabeça balançou lentamente ainda com um sorriso em seus lábios antes de se dirigir a Rebeca... "Rebeca meu anjo... peça ao Anthony para vir a minha sala assim que ele chegar, ok?" "Maxwell... creio que você não precisará esperar muito por isso, já que ele está dentro de sua sala lhe aguardando" "Humm, certo... então só me chame se tiver alguma coisa importante para ser resolvida". Duo falou isso já seguindo em direção a sua sala e antes de abrir a porta, deu uma piscada para Rebeca que deu um sorriso em troca.   
  
Logo que entrou na sala, Anthony estava sentado de cabeça encostada na poltrona e de olhos fechados, isto fez com que o coração de Duo desse um pulo e seus pensamentos voassem por um só momento... *Céus, ele é tão parecido com Heero que sempre chega a me assustar* Anthony sabia que era observado por Duo e então resolveu se fazer presente... "Bom dia Duo, como foi o seu fim de semana?" Se levantou da poltrona dando o lugar para o seu real dono que sendo arrancado de seus pensamentos, respondeu automaticamente... "Foi tranqüilo com os meus amigos. Anthony... por favor sente-se, tenho que conversar com você um pouco sobre o que aconteceu na Sexta-feira". Duo se sentou e apontou a poltrona a sua frente para que Anthony fizesse o mesmo. "Sabe Anthony, eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, quero lhe pedir desculpas pela minha ousadia, é que você se parece demais com uma pessoa que fez parte de minha vida até pouco tempo e que eu ainda gosto e não consigo esquecer" Duo falava olhando diretamente para a mesa sem conseguir fitar o rosto do jovem a sua frente. "Sei que você deve estar pensando horrores de mim, mas..." sua fala foi interrompida pela voz forte de Anthony. " Sabe Duo... tenho que lhe confessar que eu gosto de você e que eu gostei do beijo, não vou negar isto, mas notei de forma dolorosa que aquele beijo não era para mim e sim para o cara que se parece comigo... o Heero. Como eu sei o nome dele? Bom, você me chamou assim depois do beijo e como eu sei que me pareço com ele? Digamos que nos esbarramos um certo dia. Antes de qualquer outra coisa Duo, eu não estou penando horrores de você, eu não poderia nunca pensar desta forma. A única coisa que eu penso é que gostaria muito de ser o Heero, eu o invejo por ele ser o dono de seu coração." Anthony falava aquilo tudo sem dar chance de Duo abrir a boca e por sua vez Duo tentava processar tudo aquilo. "Duo... me deixe pelo menos ser seu amigo, prometo que não vou me aproveitar de você em nenhuma ocasião, apenas quero estar ao seu lado". Anthony falava olhando fixamente nos olhos de Duo.  
  
A conversa foi interrompida por Rebeca pelo intercomunicador avisando que o responsável pela instalação do novo sistema de segurança havia chegado e que desejava falar com ele. Duo ainda processando as últimas informações não havia prestado atenção em quase nada do que sua secretária havia dito, apenas pediu para que ela levasse a tal pessoa até a sua sala...  
  
Assim que a porta começou a ser aberta, um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Duo e sua mente parou assim que avistou Heero entrando pela porta. Duo não sabia o que faria, Heero estava ali na sua frente, seus olhos foram percorrendo todo o corpo do moreno e analisando como este estava vestido. Heero trajava uma calça social preta seguido de sapatos pretos, uma blusa também social azul e um blazer cinza, os cabelos como sempre revoltos e os olhos... aqueles olhos azul-cobalto que deixavam Duo hipnotizado sempre. Seus pensamentos foram derrubados quando Heero deixou sua voz rouca e incrivelmente sexy ser pronunciada. "Bom dia Duo..." olhou para o lado e encontrou Anthony, seus olhos faiscaram por alguns segundos, mas depois cumprimentou o rapaz... "você deve ser Anthony... Bom dia para você também, pelo menos posso resolver o assunto com vocês ao mesmo tempo". Duo saiu de seu transe e pela primeira vez tentou ter um diálogo normal com Heero, já que seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, mas teria que se segurar... "Bom dia Heero... eu não sabia que você viria a empresa, o que você gostaria de nos falar?" *Por Deus, ele está perfeito, mas ele está agindo tão frio, ele veio apenas falar de negócios* os pensamentos de Duo não paravam... "Eu vim aqui para fazer a instalação do novo sistema de segurança que já se encontra em todas as empresas Winner e só estava faltando esta, tenho que agora passar os procedimentos para você e para o segundo responsável, que no caso fui informado que era um rapaz chamado Anthony Tsuki Oka e sua secretária me informou que vocês estavam aqui juntos". Duo ouviu tudo com atenção e se era realmente para fazer esta instalação, não poderia fazer nada, apenas escutar os procedimentos que Heero tinha para lhe passar. "Pois bem Heero, o que temos que fazer, quais os procedimentos do novo sistema?" Heero ao escutar o timbre de voz, sabia que aquele Duo era o Duo Maxwell que conhecera antigamente e que seria fácil passar o que tinha de passar. Heero se aproximou de Duo abrindo seu laptop e chamou Anthony também para mais perto, sendo que a distância de Heero e Duo era uma questão de centímetros quase milímetros e aproveitando esta situação, Heero começou a fazer sua voz soar mais sexy e envolvente. Heero pode visualizar que o pescoço de Duo estava todo arrepiado, também pudera, ele estava falando quase em seu ouvido. Se Duo estava assim, imagina como Heero estava... a sorte era que estava curvado para frente e isto ajudava a esconder a sua excitação que era bem visível, uma vez que o blazer estava aberto...  
  
No final de toda explicação, Duo estava excitado demais com toda aquela aproximação de Heero, parecia que este estava tentando lhe provocar. Anthony estava pasmo com o novo sistema, mas estava mais pasmo ainda com o jogo que Heero estava fazendo. Realmente ele queria Duo de volta e estava correndo atrás dele. Heero seguiu até sua pasta e trouxe alguns documentos que teriam que ter a assinatura de Duo e de Anthony com a confirmação de todo procedimento. Heero deu alguns papéis para Anthony assinar e este por sua vez deu uma rápida olhada antes de dar seu visto e entregou também os papéis para Duo, que por sua vez assinou sem ler enquanto comentava do novo sistema. Depois de ambos terem assinado a documentação, Heero recolheu os papeis rapidamente. Duo curioso e não se segurando tinha que saber o que Heero esteve fazendo por estes dias. "Aham.. Heero... o que você tem feito nestes dias? Você não apareceu na casa do Quatre...". O coração de Duo batia descompassado. "Eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas para uma viagem e resolvendo uns assuntos, eu avisei ao Quatre que não poderia aparecer por lá". Heero estava virado de costas para Duo enquanto falava, não queira que Duo visse o seu estado naquele momento... Deu um suspiro tentando se concentrar e se virou lentamente mostrando seu ar sério. "Bom, tenho que ir, pois ainda tenho que fazer um relatório para entregar a Quatre, você sabe como eu trabalho". "Sei sim... bom, até outro dia Heero". "A gente se vê por aí Duo"... acenou a cabeça em direção a Anthony e saiu pela porta como se fosse um relâmpago.  
  
Do lado de dentro Duo desabou na poltrona, seu coração batia apressadamente, seu rosto estava vermelho e suas mãos transpirando. Anthony estava notando tudo isto e apenas suspirou antes de se levantar apara sair e deixar Duo com seus pensamentos...  
  
  
  
Do lado de fora, já dentro do elevador da empresa, Heero abre a pasta e pega a documentação que Duo havia assinado. Seus olhos brilham e um sorriso raro aparece em seus lábios...   
  
  
  
"Agora você é meu Duo Maxwell..."  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	5. Pressentimentos

bCap. 5 Pressentimentos... /b  
  
Duo passou o dia todo atordoado com a visita de Heero, o japonês sabia como abalar as estruturas de Duo muito. Tanto que o americano não conseguia tirar a figura de Heero vestido daquele jeito, próximo a ele, falando daquela forma sexy, provocativa. O final do expediente estava próximo, mas uma vez Duo estava tencionado a dar uma escapada para o bar, afinal nada mais relaxante do que tomar alguns drinks  
  
Anthony já sabia que aquela visita traria problemas e com isto ficou atento aos movimentos de Duo, não estava interessado em deixar o americano sozinho e por isto se ele resolvesse ir ao bar, este também iria com ele. Anthony sorriu quando percebera o que estava fazendo... "To virando anjo da guarda pelo jeito"... deu um suspiro conformado e deixou sua mesa preparada, só aguardando dar a hora certa de ir na sala de Duo.  
  
Nessas alturas Heero já havia comunicado Quatre sobre o que ocorrera na empresa, claro que também falou sobre o relatório que estaria enviando ao loirinho, afinal Heero era um profissional no quesito trabalho, mas o loirinho estava no momento mais interessado na tal documentação que Heero conseguiu fazer o americano assinar sem perceber. Quatre teve que deixar uma risada ser ouvida por Heero... "Heero, só mesmo Duo para assinar qualquer documento sem ler, mas eu entendo-o muito bem... ele confia em você Heero, sabe que você estava lá como um profissional, mas você também jogou sujo com ele, né?! Se aproximar de Duo e falar próximo do ouvido dele...". O loirinho ria só imaginando como Duo poderia ter ficado. Mesmo sendo uma questão delicada de se tratar, mas mesmo assim era interessante ver Heero lutando para ter de volta seu amor.  
  
Heero olhou o relógio e sabia que Duo estaria para sair da empresa a qualquer momento, então se despediu de Quatre, dizendo lhe que estaria indo para seu outro emprego... vigiar seu americano baka. Heero se veste como um relâmpago colocando uma calça jeans color preta, um tênis, uma blusa branca no estilo polo e joga por cima uma jaqueta preta também. Pega as chaves de seu carro e sai em direção a empresa. Deixa o carro parado na esquina e fica só observando quando que Duo irá sair dali. Coisa que não demora muito, pois logo vê Duo e seu grupinho saindo e claro que neste grupo estava Anthony. Seus ossos gelaram em se lembrar do beijo que ele vira Duo dando ao rapaz. Não queria e nem poderia ficar pensando nisto. "Espero que ele não se intrometa entre a gente...". Seus olhos estavam faiscando só de fazer esse comentário.  
  
Mas uma vez, o grupo estava no barzinho que já se tornara point dos funcionários da empresa. Todos mais uma vez conversavam e fofocavam falando da relação de um dos funcionários da empresa. Desta vez o alvo era um rapaz chamado Satsuki do 5º andar aonde ficava o RH da empresa, Sat-san como muitos dali chamavam era realmente um rapaz que chamava atenção, era ruivo de cabelos curtos e duas longas mechas que caíam pela sua testa escondendo seus olhos azuis escuros, alto, com seu jeito sério e sereno e o seu companheiro era o loiro Hirozawa cujo os olhos eram negros e misteriosos quando se mantinha calado; Hiro-san era do 6º andar que era a parte responsável pelo marketing da empresa, e este por sua vez era o que todos chamavam de bem extrovertido. A conversa fluía alegremente sobre esses dois e Duo ora escutava, ora deixava seus pensamentos vagarem nas lembranças... no corpo de Heero, nos beijos e carícias ousadas que trocavam, seus corpos se roçando, suas mãos entrelaçadas, gemidos de puro êxtase. Queria Heero de novo, seu coração, seu corpo pedia isto... um gemido escapou de seus lábios fazendo todos olharem para seu rosto que estava vermelho e seus olhos desfocados. Quando Duo sentiu o silêncio a sua volta, era como se seus pensamentos tivessem sofrido um baque e quando olhou a sua volta, todos estavam o encarando com um sorriso safado no rosto. Até que um deles se adiantou e perguntou... "Sonhando acordado chefinho??" Perguntou Cyrus com uma cara de safado. Duo gelou quando se viu no meio de um bando de curiosos, também pudera, né... quem mandou verbalizar o que estava sentindo naquele momento e o pior era que estava excitado demais só com as lembranças e nem poderia se levantar dali até que isto passasse. Pensando rápido deixa um sorriso escapar e responde ao jovem... "É... sonhar é bom Cyrus. E relembrar é melhor ainda". Deu um sorriso ainda corado, mas logo desviou o assunto para outra coisa.   
  
Aos poucos o grupo ia se reduzindo até que só sobraram ele e Anthony mais uma vez. Duo olhou para o moreno a sua frente ainda constrangido pelo que ocorrera na outra vez, mas esta apenas sorria para ele tentando fazer com que o ar não ficasse pesado entre eles. Duo não estava bêbado ou atordoado como da última vez e eles ficaram conversando coisa triviais, relacionamentos de Anthony que não deram certo e seu atual "celibato", como o próprio moreno se referia. Em uma determinada hora o telefone de Anthony toca e este pede licença a Duo que fica ali na mesa pensando mais uma vez em Heero. Logo em seguida Anthony retorna com um rosto preocupado que também deixa Duo da mesma forma. "O que aconteceu Anthony?" "Duo... eu tenho que ir agora, minha mãe encontra-se hospitalizada, mas fico preocupada em te deixar aqui também. Prometa-me que irá logo pra casa? Que não vai beber mais?" "Anthony, vai lá cara... eu vou daqui a pouco embora, não se preocupe comigo e se for o caso, eu falo com o pessoal do DP se você precisar faltar amanhã". Anthony olhava para Duo preocupada, mas não poderia ficar ali, tinha que ir realmente e um pequeno pensamento veio a sua mente... Heero deveria estar por ali vigiando o Duo. Com isto ele acenou com a cabeça para Duo pegando logo em seguida sua pasta e indo em direção a porta do bar e sumindo logo em seguida. Duo olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda era cedo para voltar para casa, resolveu assim dar uma esticadinha em uma boate que sempre funcionava no início da semana. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do bar.  
  
Do lado de fora Heero viu Anthony saindo apressado, o moreno estava com um rosto preocupado, mas não viu Duo saindo de lá de dentro, então resolveu ficar esperando mais um pouco ali no carro. Depois de uns 20 minutos esperando Heero resolveu dar um pulo no bar para ver como estaria Duo. Sua surpresa foi grande quando não viu seu americano ali dentro. "Como ele pode escapar? Por onde ele saiu?" Heero se aproximou de um dos barmans e perguntou se ele tinha visto um rapaz de trança e olhos exóticos ali. O barman confirmou que o Sr. Maxwell era um freqüentador do bar e que todos ali já conheciam ele. Heero perguntou também se ele tinha visto Duo sair dali, já que este não havia saído do bar pela porta que entrara. O rapaz informou que o americano tinha saído pela porta dos fundos a mais ou menos uns 15 minutos. Heero arregalou os olhos com o que ouvira... Duo tinha saído e ele não chegou a cogitar que o americano usaria a porta dos fundos... a maldita porta em que ele mesmo estivera espionando.  
  
Heero já estava no carro pensando em qual local Duo poderia ter ido. O americano conhecia muitos locais naquela cidade, muitas boates, bares, poderia ter até ido a um shopping e naquela região existiam 3 malditos shoppings. Heero estava desesperado, alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo de ruim iria acontecer e que a culpa disto era dele. Como sempre ele era o causador de tudo... uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto a medida que os minutos iam se passando e ele não encontrava Duo.  
  
Duo neste caso estava na boate Imaginarium que era um local cheio até mesmo em plena Segunda-feira. Deixou suas coisas no bar, já que era conhecido por todos dali e foi para uma mesinha num canto. Duo estava se sentindo sozinho novamente e para que isto sumisse ele começou a beber uma dose atrás da outra. Sua cabeça já estava zonza, uma sensação gostosa se apossava de seu corpo novamente. Se levantou e foi para pista de dança, precisava dançar, deixar seu corpo seguir a música. Uma música muito sexy começou a tocar e todos na pista começaram a dançar no ritmo gostoso que ela proporcionava. Duo foi movendo lentamente seus braços para cima, suas mãos passavam pelo seu corpo como se fossem toques, sim Duo estava se sentindo tocado pelas mãos de Heero. Seu corpo balançava de um lado para o outro como se ele fosse uma nota musical. Com todo este show que o belo americano estava proporcionando no meio da pista, três olhos famintos estavam só se deliciando e imaginando como seria tocar o belo corpo que ali se movia.  
  
O coração de Heero estava quase saltando da boca, seus olhos não enxergavam quase nada de tantas lágrimas que toldavam suas vistas. "Eu não sou religioso como o Duo, mas por favor, se você realmente existe, se você realmente ama seus filhos como dizem... me deixe encontrar o Duo antes que algo de mal possa acontecer". As palavras de Heero eram ditas entre soluços. Ele já havia passado em mais da metade dos locais em que Duo poderia ter ido, só faltavam 3 lugares. Neste momento Quatre liga para Heero..."Heero... o que está acontecendo... Heero???? Por favor o que ouve??" O loirinho falava apressadamente, a preocupação de Heero chegou a tocar Quatre e o silêncio do japonês não estava ajudando nada naquele momento, só que em um fôlego só Heero falou á Quatre... "Quatre.... ele sumiu... Duo sumiu, eu já procurei por todos os locais e não o encontro, eu...eu sei que vai acontecer algo Quatre, a culpa é minha, eu não vigiei ele direito, é tudo minha culpa, só falta ir em 3 locais, mas não sei se chegarei a tempo..." A ligação se desfez, Heero tinha entrado dentro de um túnel e não conseguiu mais falar com o loirinho que do outro lado estava mais pálido do que de costume. Trowa percebendo que algo estava acontecendo abraçou seu koi por trás o trazendo para mais perto do sofá. "O que foi meu anjo, o que aconteceu?" "Trowa..." Quatre estava sem palavras, apenas lágrimas saiam de seu lindos olhos deixando Trowa ainda mais preocupado, até que ele conseguiu falar algo. " O Duo... o Duo sumiu, o Heero anda vigiando ele mais não sabe aonde se enfiou... o Heero está com um mal pressentimento Trowa, mas uma vez ele está sofrendo muito" O loirinho se encolhe nos braços de seu amor e fica ali chorando.  
  
Duo já estava cansado de dançar e de estar ali na boate, aos poucos foi saindo da pista e indo em direção ao bar para pegar suas coisas e pagar a conta. Depois disto, foi saindo meio que atordoado se segurando na parede. "É acho que exagerei de novo na bebida e na dança... meu corpo não reponde direito" Já do lado de fora em uma rua que estava meio que deserta, os três indivíduos esperavam por Duo. Assim que ele apareceu na visão deles, eles começaram a andar em direção ao moreno fingindo que estavam conversando e quando estavam ao seu lado, eles o cercaram. Duo olhou para os três não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, seus pensamentos estavam desnorteados, mas logo pensou *Droga... logo agora que não consigo me mexer direito... como eu sou um idiota mesmo *. " E aí carinha... que tal uma noite de diversão com a gente... queremos um showzinho seu particular, igualzinho como você estava dançando lá na pista" Disse o mais parrudo deles. Duo sentiu seu corpo gelar só de pensar naqueles caras asquerosos tocando em seu corpo e a resposta logo veio sem cerimônia... "Nem morto eu faço isso, ouviram bem?!" Apesar do corpo de Duo não responder as suas tentativas de correr ou se movimentar ligeiramente, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva. "Hummm... a mocinha aí tá querendo se fazer de difícil é?? Pois agora é que vamos querer ver esse seu corpinho e ouvir você gemer que nem uma cadela" O outro sujeito falou isto já se aproximando. " Se vocês chegarem mais perto eu juro que vão se arrepender quando eu conseguir colocar minhas mãos em vocês" Duo vociferou, mas isto não adiantou, pois o maior deles começou arrastando Duo com uma das mãos em sua boca para que este não fizesse muito barulho, para um beco que ficava logo ali perto. Duo estava preso nas mãos imundas daquele infeliz, enquanto o outro começara a arrancar suas roupas de forma abrupta. Duo estava praticamente pelado e nas mãos deles caras asquerosos. O maior deles alegou que ele seria o primeiro a provar aquela carne maravilhosa, mas Duo começou a se debater com pavor, raiva, ódio do que ia lhe acontecer. O terceiro cara impaciente começou a espancar Duo, dando fortes socos em suas costelas, rosto, e estômago fazendo com que Duo perdesse toda a noção e ficando praticamente inconsciente. Com isto já não existia mais nenhum impedimento para que eles pudessem satisfazer seus desejos no corpinho do americano. E o infeliz que disse ser o primeiro começou a se abaixar indo em direção ao membro de Duo.  
  
Alguma coisa estava acontecendo o corpo de Heero estava todo arrepiado. Parou o carro próximo ao último local que faltava procurar. Heero corria desesperado, foi quando observou uma movimentação estranha em uma rua escura que mais poderia ser chamada de beco. Seu coração lhe dizia para seguir por aquele beco e foi o que fez. Foi andando devagar, se esgueirando pelos cantos, seu corpo arrastado na parede até que avistou três homens maiores do que ele e um corpo menor largado no chão. Seus olhos gelaram juntamente com o seu corpo quando confirmou que aquele que ali estava largado e sem roupas no chão era Duo... seu Duo. Uma raiva começou a consumi-lo, o ódio começou a se apossar de seu corpo, Heero estava respirando apressadamente, suas mãos estavam fechadas fazendo suas unhas adentrarem pela própria carne da palma de suas mãos. Quando Heero viu que o homem maior estava se abaixando para tocar pervertidamente no corpo de seu amado, Heero se lançou em cima do mesmo desferindo golpes com toda força. Heero entrou em uma briga que o indivíduo que em alguns minutos o grandalhão estava no chão inconsciente. Seus olhos agora estavam em cima dos outros dois que ficaram amedrontados ao verem o seu líder estirado no chão e ainda mais quando visualizarão o ódio sendo emanado pelos olhos de Heero. Eles tentaram fugir mas o japonês havia detonado o segundo e agora se dirigia ao terceiro andando lentamente. O rapaz apenas se arrastava no chão amedrontado enquanto Heero se aproximava perigosamente dele. O japonês pega-o pela gola da camisa levantando o infeliz fazendo o seu rosto ficar bem próximo do rosto do rapaz. "Isto é para vocês aprenderem a não encontrar o dedo em quem não lhes pertencem. Ele é meu... MEU TA ESCUTANDO". Heero começa a socar o rapaz com muita força, joga o corpo deste no chão e desfere vários chutes no estômago enquanto vai falando várias vezes... "Ninguém encosta no Duo... ninguém ouviu seu desgraçado". Depois que ele vê que o rapaz já desacordado ele para de chutar. Seu coração estava a mil, se deixasse mataria aqueles desgraçados. Seus olhos se desviaram para o corpo de seu koi largado no chão frio, Heero correu em direção a Duo pegando-o nos braços e o abraçando. Olhou em volta e viu que as roupas de Duo estavam todas rasgadas mas pelo menos o blazer dele ainda estava intacto. Heero pegou o blazer jogando-o em cima do corpo de Duo que estava em seus braços e foi levando-o para o seu carro. A opção que Heero tinha era de leva-lo a seu apartamento e foi o que fez, no meio do caminho lembrou de ligar para Quatre e informar que tinha achado o americano e o que tinha acontecido, mas que agora estaria cuidando dele no apartamento de Duo e caso Duo não aparecesse na empresa no dia seguinte, o loirinho já estaria ciente do que ocorrera.  
  
Heero havia chegado no prédio de Duo, a sorte era que ali não havia porteiro ou pessoas fofoqueiras que ficavam no saguão para saber quem entra ou quem sai. Pegou Duo no colo novamente com todo cuidado e foi levando para o apartamento. Chegando lá, depois de conseguir abrir a porta de um jeitinho especial...chutando-a, este correu para o quarto depositando Duo na cama. Foi no banheiro e observou que o americano não havia perdido o hábito de banheiro com banheiras, não pensou muito e foi abrindo a torneira que logo logo encheria a banheira. Nada como um banho morno e alguns curativos além de algumas bandagens. Voltou para o quarto e foi avaliar o estrago feito no corpo de seu amor. Duo estava com marcas roxas na altura de suas costelas, provavelmente alguma estaria quebrada e o americano precisaria de um médico depois, e seu rosto também estava bem inchado de tantos socos que deve ter levado. Heero começou a chorar novamente, não era justo isto tudo estar acontecendo, mas de certa forma nada de mais grave havia ocorrido e tinha que agradecer a Deus por isto. O japonês pegou novamente Duo no colo e foi levando em direção ao banheiro, lentamente colocou Duo na banheira e começou ao poucos e de forma suave a lhe esfregar o corpo. Notou que Duo balbuciava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender o que realmente era, mas notou que o americano havia relaxado deixando seu semblante leve como se estivesse dormindo. Provavelmente deve ser o efeito da bebida que o fez ficar desta forma, claro depois de tanto apanhar.  
  
Heero havia terminado de dar banho em Duo e o levou para o quarto novamente para fazer os curativos. Depois de cuidar de seu amor, Heero colocou um dos raros pijamas de cor clara que Duo possuía. Heero pegou o branco, já que era necessário ver se algum ferimento iria sangrar, e colocou em Duo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, o japonês tentou lava-los, mas como o cabelo de Duo era muito grande, não teve muito sucesso, mas pelo menos estava mais limpo. Depois de tudo pronto e Duo deitado na cama, Heero resolveu tomar um banho rápido, não queria ficar nem mais um minuto longe de seu amor. Assim que terminou de tomar seu banho, Heero observou que não tinha nenhuma roupa para vestir ali e isto seria um problema se Duo acordasse e desse de cara com ele ali pelado. Não que não quisesse, mas não seria desta forma. Foi então até a cômoda e lá viu a foto dele e de Duo juntos, dando um suspiro Heero abre uma das gavetas e vê um short que logo pega e veste. Caminha em direção a cama e deita nela em um posição que pudesse ficar olhando Duo enquanto este dormia.  
  
Já era de manhã e Duo se remexe um pouco na cama, solta um gemido de dor e abre lentamente os olhos que estavam um pouco inchados. Quando consegue enxergar direito leva um susto e seu pensamento logo decola junto com uma baita dor de cabeça... "O que Heero esta fazendo ao meu lado?? Perae... esse é o meu apartamento, mas o que..." Seus olhos vistoriam o local e confirmam que li era seu próprio apartamento mesmo, olha para si mesmo e vê que está de banho tomando, passa lentamente a mão em seu rosto e sente os curativos, sua mão lentamente vai descendo em direção a parte interna de suas nádegas e solta um suspiro de alívio em não sentir nenhuma dor. Era um milagre que não havia sido violentado por aqueles três canalhas, mas seus olhos voltaram-se para o japonês ali adormecido e uma rápida lembrança veio a sua mente... só podia ser sonho, será que não era sonho?? Imagens na mente de Duo mostravam Heero espancando um cara e ainda chegou a ouvir Heero dizendo... Ele é meu... Ninguém encosta no Duo... Tudo era muito confuso, se lembrava só de algumas coisas... Duo lentamente deixou seu corpo relaxar na cama tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, estendeu sua mão como se fosse tocar o rosto de Heero e se assustou quando este de olhos ainda fechados lhe disse algumas palavras...  
  
"Bom dia Duo... está se sentindo melhor ?" Seus olhos se encontraram, Duo ficou perdido no mar azul que era os olhos de Heero e este por sua vez perdido nos olhos ametistas de seu amado.  
  
bCONTINUA...../b 


	6. Forgive Me

Cap. 6 Forgive Me...  
  
Heero na verdade já estava acordado a um bom tempo, mas resolveu ficar fingindo que ainda dormia para aproveitar um pouco mais a sensação maravilhosa que era estar ao lado de Duo novamente. Seus olhos ainda se fitavam, estavam absortos em um mar de desejo contido. Mas mesmo assim Duo quebrou o silêncio para responder a Heero. "Bom dia Heero... Estou dolorido, mas estou bem, obrigado... por me ajudar..." Seus olhos se desviaram, não queria e deveria ficar encarando Heero, caso contrário iria perder toda sua pouca resistência. Não que não desejava estar novamente sentindo o calor do corpo de Heero, mas... sua mente ainda estava confusa. Heero notando a confusão que estava rondando seu amado acabou se aproximando mais deixando Duo alarmado com isto. Sua mão percorreu levemente o contorno do rosto de Duo, causando nele pequenos arrepios, fazendo seus olhos cerrarem e soltar um pequeno suspiro pelos seus lábios entreabertos. Heero não conseguiu se segurar e puxou lentamente com todo cuidado o rosto de Duo para perto de seus lábios depositando um beijo cálido. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos saboreando essa sensação reconfortante que é estar novamente um com o outro. Quando se afastaram os olhos de Heero estavam raros de lágrimas, mas seu coração batia acelerado quase que pulando para fora de seu corpo. Duo não conseguia pensar direito, sua respiração estava ofegante, seu corpo mesmo dolorido estava trêmulo. Pensava consigo mesmo que desejava o corpo de Heero, desejava seu japonês. O corpo de Duo ficou tenso quando viu Heero levantar lentamente da cama. Ele estava com um short preto que deixava seu corpo todo moldado e deixava mais aparente ainda a ereção que se formara apenas com um beijo. Duo foi arrancado de sua observação pela voz rouca de Heero... "Duo... eu agora tenho que ir embora, tenho que resolver uns assuntos, mas será que poderíamos nos encontrar mais tarde para conversamos?" Duo apoiou o corpo em um de seus braços e olhando na direção de Heero que estava pegando suas roupas para se vestir, respondendo: "Bom, creio que não poderei ir a empresa hoje, então podemos conversar sim. Só tenho que avisar ao pessoal que hoje eu não irei". "Não há necessidade disto, eu já falei com o Quatre ontem quando estávamos voltando e ele já está ciente do ocorrido". Heero estava indo para o banheiro para se trocar, fazendo um certo americano soltar um resmungo muito baixo por causa disto. "Certo Heero, você quer marcar aonde?" Duo já estava deitado novamente, seu corpo voltava a doer e algumas partes latejavam, mas conseguiu uma posição que poderia ver Heero saindo do banheiro. "Eu ainda vou ver se você não se importar". "Não me importo não" "Certo, então eu vou indo agora. Procure descansar um pouco mais e se você sentir muita dor, aí em cima do criado mudo tem uns remédios que deixei separado ontem quando te trouxe". Heero se corroía por não poder correr e se agarrar a Duo. E Duo escutando aquilo tudo ainda não tinha agradecido por ele o ter livrado daquela encrenca toda e resolveu fazer isto antes de Heero ir embora. "Heero espere... eu... eu quero lhe agradecer por ter me ajudado ontem e por cuidar de mim desde então" Duo falava e sentia seu coração na boca. "Sabe... eu queria saber como você me achou a tempo de evitar uma desgraça?". Heero se virou para Duo apenas respondendo enquanto fitava seus olhos..."Eu venho te seguindo a algum tempo Duo e conheço os lugares que você costuma freqüentar, só que ontem por um descuido meu você foi quase..." Os olhos de Heero começaram a faiscar só por lembrar como aqueles cretinos estavam tocando em Duo. "Heero... você me vigiou todos esses dias?" Duo não queria acreditar, não podia acreditar nisto. "Sim, Duo... todos os dias, sempre que você saia para o bar com o pessoal do trabalho, mas deixaremos isto para ser tratado mais tarde. Descanse, que eu te ligarei". Heero não queria aprofundar o assunto e muito menos desejava chegar no tal beijo de Duo em Anthony. Saiu do quarto e consequentemente do apartamento o mais rápido possível, deixando para trás um americano confuso.  
  
As horas estavam passando depressa, Heero já havia tratado todas as pendências, para que tivesse um fim de tarde agradável e sem preocupações além daquelas normais no momento. Ligou para Quatre pedindo para que o loirinho acompanhasse Duo até o local marcado. Claro que Quatre não se negou em ajudar e sabia muito bem o que Heero iria fazer e ainda mais sabia a hora que teria de deixar os dois a sós para conversarem. A hora havia chegado, Quatre e Duo estavam em um bar-restaurante que Heero descobrira próximo a casa de Duo. Era um local aconchegante, dois ambientes, música ao vivo, tudo perfeito.  
  
Duo olhava ansioso para o relógio antes mesmo das 18hs, e já era 18:05hs e Heero ainda não havia aparecido. Isto estava estranho, alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido com Heero, já que este nunca se atrasava. Quatre tentava conter Duo de se levantar para procurar o japonês, até que um som lento seguido de uma voz rouca se fez ouvir vindo da direção do palco. Duo simplesmente fechou os olhos, tentando conter sua respiração que se acelerava a cada palavra.  
  
"Bom, eu gostaria de oferecer esta música a uma pessoa especial, que entrou em minha vida... que me ensinou a amar, ensinou a errar, que me ensinou a viver, a notar o belo em um simples sorriso. Que me fez perder o chão indo várias vezes ao paraíso. Sei que errei e te decepcionei várias vezes, te perdi da forma mais cruel... eu mesmo lhe afastei de mim e por isto sofri e ainda sofro. Hoje te peço perante a todos, sem medo de me expor em um palco ou para quem seja... "  
  
Antes era apenas um embalo, a voz de Heero estava sendo embalada por algumas notas da música que ele ira cantar e agora Heero soltava a sua voz rouca e sexy cantando somente e unicamente para o seu amor...  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
(Você pode me perdoar de novo?)  
  
I don't know what I said  
(Eu não sei o que eu disse)  
  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
(Mas eu não pretendia te machucar)  
  
I heard the words come out  
(Eu ouvi as palavras saírem)  
  
I felt like I would die  
(Eu senti como se fosse morrer)  
  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
(Dói tanto te machucar)  
  
Then you look at me  
(Então você olha para mim)  
  
You're not shouting anymore  
(Você não está mais gritando)  
  
You're silently broken  
(Você está silenciosamente quebrado)  
  
I'd give anything now  
(Eu daria tudo agora)  
  
to hear those words from you  
(Para ouvir aquelas palavras de você)  
  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
(Toda vez que eu digo algo que eu me arrependo eu choro "eu não quero  
perder você")  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
(Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixaria)  
  
'Cause you were made for me  
(Porque você foi feito para mim)  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
(De algum jeito eu fiz você ver)  
  
How happy you make me  
(Quão feliz você me faz)  
  
I can't live this life  
(Eu não posso viver essa vida)  
  
Without you by my side  
(Sem você ao meu lado)  
  
I need you to survive  
(Eu preciso de você para sobreviver)  
  
So stay with me  
(Então fique comigo)  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
(Você olha nos meus olhos e eu estou gritando por dentro que eu sinto  
muito)  
  
And you forgive me again  
(E você me perdoa de novo?)  
  
You're my one true friend  
(Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro)  
  
And I never meant to hurt you  
(E eu nunca pretendi te machucar)  
  
Forgive Me... by Evanescence  
  
Ao término da canção, Heero ainda acrescentou uma pequena declaração que deixou Duo ainda mais atordoado do que já se encontrava...  
  
"Você é mais do que meu amigo, você é a minha vida e minha paixão... Eu Te Amo Duo Maxwell". Heero se continha para não desmoronar em lágrimas, mas era impossível pois a emoção era imensa, ainda mais porque durante toda a música não conseguiu ver o rosto de Duo, pois este estava em pé e virado de costas para o palco. Sim, Duo havia se levantado protestando que iria procurar Heero enquanto Quatre tentava mante-lo no lugar, seu corpo havia paralisado quando ouviu a voz de seu japonês e deste de então não havia se mexido. Heero estava nervoso, seu corpo todo estava tenso e isto só se aliviou quando lentamente Duo foi virando seu corpo para encarar os olhos de azul-cobalto lagrimejantes. Duo estava chorando, mas não de tristeza e sim de felicidade. Era um sonho escutar Heero cantando, sonho ainda Heero cantando em uma declaração de amor em um local público. Ao seu lado até Quatre estava emocionado com o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Heero desceu lentamente do palco indo em direção a eles. Seu coração pulsava quase que explodindo. Em meio a aplausos dos ocupantes do restaurante Heero foi caminhando. Na verdade não estava se importando com as pessoas a sua volta e nem com o que elas estavam pensando, a única coisa que via e lhe importava era Duo a sua frente.  
  
Quando estavam frente a frente, um fitando o outro como se mergulhando na intensidade de seus olhos, Quatre achou melhor se retirar e foi o que fez, nem precisou comentar nada, afinal Heero sabia que depois do que tinha de fazer, seu amigo não iria precisar ficar ali se a reação de Duo fosse um tanto quanto positiva. O loirinho saiu com um ar de alívio, sabendo que de agora em diante existiria uma boa possibilidade de acerto entres eles.  
  
Heero tentou falar mas foi impedido por Duo que havia se jogado em seus braços. Os dois ficaram alguns minutos assim abraçados, alheios a tudo e a todos que os cercavam. Duo apenas se afastou um pouco mantendo uma pequena distância dos lábios de Heero. "Você quer me matar? Se você continuar a fazer essas loucuras eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo..." Encostou a testa na de Heero e continuou a falar baixo. "Sabe Heero... eu... eu também te amo, eu também te quero, você para mim é mais que um amigo, você também é a minha vida, não sei se agüentaria viver sem você por muito tempo, com certeza iria ficar louco ou me acabaria na bebida... eu te perdôo-o Heero, já havia lhe perdoado a muito tempo, mas tinha medo de que as coisas ficassem estranhas entre a gente. Vamos recomeçar Heero, vamos esquecer aquele incidente". Antes que Heero pensasse em comentar algo, Duo iniciou um beijo cálido selando assim qualquer dúvida em Heero sobre o que poderia ocorrer se não fosse perdoado.  
  
Ficaram ali conversando um pouco sobre tudo o que havia ocorrido desde que se separaram. Heero explicara que havia seguido Duo por todos os lugares que ele ia, isto se aplicava mais rigorosamente após o expediente do trabalho dele e nas idas com o grupo ao bar. Heero delicadamente tocou no assunto do beijo que presenciara entre ele e Anthony e deixou claro que não estava chateado com aquilo, que na hora ficou triste e surpreso, mas que depois a tristeza havia passado. Falou também sobre a questão de já conhecer Anthony por causa do ocorrido. Duo, ouvia tudo com muita atenção. Sua cabeça dava voltas com tudo que estava ouvindo.  
  
Heero comentou que se eles estariam começando uma nova fase, ele iria fazer de tudo para que Duo fosse feliz. "Quer dizer que aquele loirinho safado estava sabendo de tudo, né... ele que me aguarde, tenho que bolar uma surpresinha para ele qualquer dia destes". Heero sorria ainda mais vendo as caras e bocas que Duo estava fazendo enquanto jurava aprontar uma com seu amigo. Ele ficaria ainda mais surpreso se soubesse o que eles estavam aprontando, mas tudo ao seu tempo, agora só queria curtir a volta aos braços de seu amor.  
  
Os dias seguintes eram de descobertas e emoções. Heero sempre ia buscar Duo após o serviço e dali eles iam jantar, passear pelo parque, ver o pôr-do-sol que Duo tanto amava e isso eles faziam quase todos os dias sentados na areia da praia, iam ao cinema, e uma vez Duo conseguiu fazer Heero ir a uma danceteria para que aos poucos o japonês fosse gostando de estar em locais assim, mas claro que isto não iria se tornar um hábito.  
  
Com o passar dos dias Duo estava notando que Heero estava se reunindo muito com os rapazes e que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas sempre que tentava conversar ou arrancar algo de Heero este escapava e Quatre fazia o máximo possível para nunca ficar a sós com ele, caso isso ocorresse seria fácil arrancar algo do loirinho.  
  
Mais um dia e mais uma reunião, isto estava deixando Duo irritado, mas nunca conseguia saber ou até mesmo ir a elas, pois tinha muito trabalho na empresa e sua presença era sempre requisitada. Não sabia se isto tinha dedo de Quatre, mas pelo andar da carruagem devia ter mesmo. O mais incrível era que Treize também estava com eles e olha que Treize quase não tinha tempo nenhum livre para coisas corriqueiras, pois a escola lhe tomava muito tempo, já que este decidiu cuidar da própria ativamente.  
  
Logo depois de uma reunião que formalmente fôra comunicado a sua presença, Duo recebeu um convite para um coquetel que seria voltado a todos o gerentes e diretores das Empresas Winner's, comunicando que o traje era formal e que era imprescindível o compadecimento ao coquetel as 20hs na sede das empresas. Duo suspirou sabendo que teria que ir, não que não desejasse, mas esses coquetéis eram um saco na sua concepção. Teria que falar de negócios durante uma boa parte do tempo e ter que agüentar um bando de velhos chatos e babões a lhe encher, mas pelo menos teria Heero ao seu lado, já que este não iria escapar desta deixando ele segurando isto tudo. Olhou novamente para o convite notando a data e se sobressaltando... "Droga, é amanhã e eu nem tenho uma roupa adequada para essas ocasiões". Parou para pensar um momento e sorrindo foi logo falando... "Vou levar o Hee-chan comigo para fazermos umas compras, já que ele vai comigo, nada mais justo do que ele estar vestido a altura de Duo Maxwell conhecido também como Shinigami". Falou rindo e deixando o convite em cima da pasta.  
  
Em outro local um certo ex-soldado perfeito saia de uma loja com uma bolsa e um sorriso no rosto, afinal era para estar feliz mesmo, tudo estava dando certo até agora. Heero recebeu uma ligação de Quatre avisando que tudo estava certo e que não conseguia parar de imaginar como seria tudo. Heero avisou que iria na casa de Quatre para fazer o que eles haviam combinado e o loirinho concordou desligando logo em seguida.  
  
O restante do dia transcorreu bem e ao final do expediente como era de costume nestas duas últimas semanas, Heero foi buscar Duo no trabalho para mais um jantar romântico, mas os planos foram alterados quando Duo alegou que teria que comprar uma roupa decente para um coquetel que teria na empresa e que Heero ajudaria a escolher a roupa e claro que Duo deixou bem claro que este também estaria ao seu lado portanto ele logo teria que retirar aquele sorrisinho besta dos lábios, coisa que não ocorreu lógico, pois Heero estava feliz com aquilo tudo.  
  
Depois de passarem em quase todas lojas do shopping, Duo já havia se decidido e comprado a roupa para ele e para Heero. Foram jantar pois o americano já estava pagando mico com o seu estômago fazendo barulho muito alto. Como sempre nestas duas semanas eles ficavam namorando um pouco na praia antes de irem para casa, ou melhor, antes de irem cada um para sua casa. Sim, Heero queria que eles fossem devagar. Duo no início reclamou um pouco, pois sentia muita falta de seu corpo, seu calor, mas depois foi gostando a idéia da espera, do romantismo que estavam vivendo e acabou deixando as coisas como estavam. Quem sabe neste fim de semana eles estariam juntos da forma que sonhava e sentia falta?  
  
Heero já estava na portaria do prédio de Duo e eles se despediram com beijos cheios de desejos e amassos. Seus corpos estavam pedindo um contato maior, mas mesmo assim não era a hora e nem o dia. Heero se afastou a muito contragosto deixando para trás um americano com cara de frustrado.  
  
Duo correu para dentro de seu apartamento a fim de se aliviar, era insuportável estar com Heero e não poder tocar seu corpo da forma que queria; queria ouvir seus gemidos e gritos, sua respiração ofegante, provar o sabor do suor de seu corpo... Com tudo isto em mente Duo chegou ao clímax encostado a porta da sala, pois mau havia entrado no apartamento já estava abrindo a calça para se aliviar.  
  
O dia iniciara corrido para Heero, passou uma boa parte do tempo com Quatre e Wufei, Trowa havia pedido uma licença na empresa para ajudar os rapazes. Treize ficou de aparecer mais tarde, prometendo estar ao lado de Chang.  
  
Duo foi para empresa como sempre, seu dia estava normal. Havia combinado com Heero que sairia da empresa um pouco antes para ir em casa tomar um banho decente e só assim seguiria para o coquetel. Só que para sua surpresa e descontentamento Heero comunicou que não poderia estar com ele para acompanhá-lo, mas que iria encontrá-lo as 20hs na empresa, pois teria que resolver uns assuntos para Quatre a respeito dos sistemas das empresas. Duo estava irritado, mas aceitou da mesma forma, não adiantaria se estressar, pois sabia que Heero era extremamente responsável quando se tratava de trabalho.  
  
A noite havia chegado, Duo tinha ido para casa se arrumar e acabou recebendo uma ligação de Chang que passaria lá para buscá-lo, já que Quatre havia feito questão da presença dele no coquetel. Duo estava aguardando já pronto o chinês chegar até que o interfone tocar. Duo nem se preocupou em saber quem era, apenas pegou as chaves e foi descendo. Quando Duo encontrou o chinês, seus olhos percorreram as vestimentas de Chang. Ele usava uma roupa no estilo de sua terra natal, toda preta de seda chinesa com dragões dourados e prateados entrelaçados por toda borda da roupa e uma sapatilha também preta. "Nossa Chang... você está impecável, assim Treize ficará tentado a te agarrar lá mesmo..." Falou com um sorriso malicioso, mas logo ouviu a resposta do chinês... "E você acha que ele já não fez isso hoje cedo? Quase que me deixa todo amarrotado". O chinês falava enquanto abria a porta para o amigo entrar. "Chang, você está achando que eu sou uma mulher para você ficar abrindo e fechando a porta do carro?". Duo falou rindo vendo a cara de Chang... "Duo... cala essa boca e entra logo nesse carro ou eu lhe deixo aqui".  
  
O trajeto foi tranqüilo, mas não para Wufei que teve que aturar o americano lhe infernizando até a empresa sede. Chegando no local, Chang logo ligou para Treize avisando que já estavam lá e que estavam indo para o local da recepção. Ao chegarem na frente da porta, Wufei virou para Duo e lhe deu um grande sorriso e desejando que ele se divertisse bastante. Duo não havia entendido nada daquela situação, mas ao fato de se divertir até que não era uma má idéia.  
  
Wufei chegou próximo aos seguranças na porta e mostrou o convite. A porta foi aberta lentamente, deixando que a luz que provinha de dentro do ambiente ofuscasse momentaneamente a visão de Duo. Logo em seguia uma música muito lenta era ouvida e quando Duo conseguiu enxergar, seus olhos não estavam acreditando no que estava vendo e a única reação foi a de ficar estático.  
  
CONTINUA 


	7. Finally Sweet Dreams

**Finally... Sweet Dreams...**

Wufei vendo que seu amigo estava paralisado acabou se aproximando de Duo e tocando levemente em seu braço. Este movimento fez com que Duo desviasse seu olhar para seu amigo que lhe devolvia o mais sincero e singelo dos sorrisos. Os olhos de Duo começaram a marejar de lágrimas e mesmo seu corpo ainda não respondendo suas ordens, Duo foi sendo lentamente conduzido para dentro do salão por Wufei.Os ocupantes do salão estavam vidrados em Duo, mas somente uma pessoa lhe era importante. Na frente, no final do corredor, mas precisamente localizado no altar improvisado para aquela cerimônia, estava Heero com o mais belo dos sorrisos que Duo já havia visto.

Depois de conseguir se concentrar, o americano passou os olhos por todo local apenas para confirmar o que já havia descoberto a alguns minutos atrás... Sim, era uma cerimônia de casamento... o seu casamento. Seu coração começou a disparar de forma que quase poderia sair pela boca e apesar de estar chorando sem forçar, depois de ver Heero lhe sorrindo, em seus lábios também brotava o sorriso pelo qual o soldado perfeito havia se apaixonado.

Duo caminhava ao lado de Wufei, indo em direção ao seu amado. Ao lado de Heero também estava Quatre e Trowa e do outro lado estava Treize. Nas cadeiras a frente também se encontravam Noir, Zacks, Dorothy, Relena, Anthony, Rashid, Iria, e a maioria das pessoas que de certa forma participaram de sua vida.

Heero estava tão nervoso que suas mãos estavam transpirando demais. A visão de Duo a sua frente... Por Deus, ele estava lindo. Trajando um terno negro com uma blusa de seda social azul escuro. Seus cabelos estavam soltos cascateando ao longo de suas costas.

O trajeto parecia uma eternidade, Heero queria logo sentir o leve toque de das mãos de Duo ali ao seu lado no altar. Tanto se distraiu momentaneamente que quando notou, Duo já estava a sua frente lhe estendendo a mão para ser agora guiado por ele, seu amor, ao altar. Wufei se juntou a Treize no altar. Eles seriam os padrinhos, assim como Quatre e Trowa.

Duo não tinha palavras, seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas em seus lábios imperava um sorriso de intensa alegria. Seu cérebro ainda estava se habituando com o cenário, com o que iria acontecer ali. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do juiz que estaria realizando a união.

"Senhoras e Senhores aqui presentes, eu Ronald Farelli, estarei aqui na presença de todos confirmando a união matrimonial entre estes dois jovens, e vocês serão testemunha de um ato grandioso. Informo que já consta nos autos a documentação aonde estes dois jovens já são perante a sociedade, companheiros, agora falta dar veracidade perante a Deus". Duo que estava até então sorrindo, quando escutou que havia um documento aonde ele já se encontrava casado, fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem e teve que olhar com cara de incrédulo para Heero. Este por sua vez se segurava tentando manter apenas um sorriso cálido enquanto olhava para o rosto do juiz.

"Senhores aqui presente, estarei passando a palavra para o jovem Heero Yuy". O Juiz olhou para Heero confirmando que este agora poderia falar ao seu amado.

O corpo de Duo começou a gelar, ele não sabia como as coisas tinham se desenrolado, não sabia como tinha assinado um documento tão importante assim. Parecia que suas pernas iam falhar a qualquer instante, mas tentou puxar todas as suas forças para o que estava por vir.

Heero virou seu corpo lentamente e segurou em ambas as mãos de Duo fitando em seus olhos ametistas. Ambos estavam nervosos, Heero estava a passos de concretizar seu sonho e sua voz estava quase sumindo. Fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos enquanto respirava longamente em busca de forças, e encontrou-as quando sentiu uma leve pressão em suas mãos vindo de Duo. Sem muito pensar, Heero acabou soltando tudo que estava em seu coração e mente.

"Eu te amo, Duo Maxwell. Sei que isto era pra ser dito ao final, mas isto grita a cada batida de meu coração. O que corre em minhas veias é o imenso amor que sinto por você. Desde que nos encontramos, desde o primeiro contato que eu tive com os seus olhos, eu sabia que viveria como um zumbi se não tivesse o seu amor. Você me deu mais do que uma meta, mais do que um objetivo a ser alcançado. Você me deu vida no momento que começou a me amar. Sei que errei muito com você, sei que eu não sou perfeito, pois ainda pouco conheço sobre os sentimentos, mas sei que com você ao meu lado a cada dia eu consigo saber que também sou capaz de amar... Capaz de amar você. É por isto Duo, por te amar tanto, que hoje eu me encontro aqui, na sua frente e na frente de todos, em nosso casamento, que te faço a pergunta mais importante de nossas vidas". Fez uma pausa olhando atentamente os olhos marejados de Duo. "Duo Maxwell, me aceita como seu legítimo esposo e companheiro, para amar e respeitar, dividir as alegrias e tristezas, para sermos um só na saúde ou na doença, até que o destino nos separe?". Heero já estava chorando de tanta emoção que sentia, seus olhos se fundiam com os olhos de Duo.

Todos no salão estavam aguardando a resposta do americano. Quatre que segurava as alianças estava tão nervoso que seu corpo tremia de ansiedade, fazendo com que Trowa segurasse a cintura de seu amado. O silêncio estava se tornando algo avassalador.

Duo abaixou a cabeça fazendo com que sua franja lhe cobrisse o rosto por alguns segundos antes de voltar a fitar os olhos de tonalidade azul-cobalto de Heero.

"Heero Yuy... Eu, Duo Maxwell, aceito ser seu legítimo esposo e companheiro, aceito te amar e te respeitar, aceito dividir as alegrias e tristezas, aceito sermos um só na saúde e na doença, aceito até que o destino inevitável como a morte nos separe. Eu, Duo Maxwell, te aceito com todas as forças de meu coração, de minha alma, de minha essência, pois eu te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, mais do que meu corpo possa suportar. Eu te amo Heero Yuy".

Duo estava chorando e Heero também. Ambos se abraçaram com uma urgência maior do que qualquer coisa. Era tão necessário aquele abraço que eles esqueceram da cerimônia por alguns segundos, só voltando a si quando Quatre muito emocionado se aproximou estendendo lhes as alianças.

Heero sorriu ao amigo e tomou de suas mãos, um anel com uma linda pedra azul turquesa completamente trabalhada em ouro branco com inscrições no interior. Heero pegou levemente a mão esquerda de Duo e antes de colocar o anel deu um suave beijo no dorso da mão de seu amado e logo em seguida foi colocando o anel no dedo de Duo.

O americano estava tão cheio de sentimentos que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo olhando para a mão com a aliança. Quatre pigarreou mostrando a outra aliança com uma pedra de cor ametista, que lembrava os olhos de Duo, também trabalhada em um anel de ouro branco . Duo pegou a aliança e leu a inscrição que dizia simplesmente... 'Sempre seu Heero Yuy'. Duo olhou para Heero e segurando na mão esquerda de seu amor, fez o mesmo gesto que Heero havia feito. Ao final da troca de alianças eles se abraçaram e enquanto se fitavam o juiz Ronald sentenciou... "Eu os declaro casados, podem se beijar".

Duo e Heero voltaram suas atenções para si mesmos. Duo pela primeira vez naqueles minutos tomou a iniciativa e colocando lentamente a mão a nuca de Heero o puxou para um beijo repleto de paixão, amor e desejo.

Os convidados se levantaram e aplaudiram a cena, os padrinhos estavam chorando de felicidade enquanto ainda olhavam a troca de carinho entre os recém-casados. Duo e Heero se separam e olharam para todos que estavam ali.

Quatre foi o primeiro a se jogar literalmente em um abraço seguido de Trowa e Wufei. Treize se aproximou e parabenizou os dois de uma maneira polida, mas isto acabou se desfazendo quando Duo puxo-o para juntá-lo ao abraço.

A festa se daria ali mesmo, tudo tinha sido arrumado de forma que ninguém precisasse sair dali. Um enorme bolo de casamento estava esperando no canto atrás de uma cortina, e quando Duo viu aquilo, seus olhos se arregalaram buscando os de Heero... "É de chocolate, do jeito que você mais gosta". Heero falou aquilo rindo, pois sabia que Duo se não se controlasse iria acabar com o bolo em poucos minutos.

A festa foi noite adentro, com muita conversa, dança, músicas de qualidade, comida e bebida a vontade, com o máximo de diversão que o americano poderia esperar.

Um jovem de pele dourada e cabelos parecidos com os de Heero, se aproximou da mesa em que Heero e seu marido se sentavam. Anthony olhou para Heero e estendeu a mão em um comprimento respeitoso. "Vejo que você teve tempo para conseguir o seu desejo. Fico feliz por você, mas fico mais feliz ainda por Duo. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês". Dizendo isto Anthony se retirou do local, algo lhe dizia que não era mais necessário ficar cuidando de Duo.

Em uma determinada hora, Quatre chegou perto de Heero e sorrindo comentou em seu ouvido que já era hora deles saírem dali. O loirinho jogou um chaveiro na mão de Heero e avisou que o jato já estava pronto para viagem. Heero abraçou o amigo e meio que escondido saiu puxando Duo lentamente do salão sem que muitos percebessem.

Dentro do helicóptero Duo passou a grande parte do trajeto agarrado entre carícias e beijos carregados de luxúria, até chegarem ao aeroporto. Quatre havia reservado um dos jatos da empresa para a noite de núpcias de ambos; era o jato que ele e Trowa haviam intitulado de Sweet Dreams, pois era um jatinho especial.

Quando o casal entrou no jato, o destino já havia sido determinado, mas até chegarem ao local, a noite romântica do jovem casal apenas haviam começado. Duo correu pelo jato, indo parar justamente no quarto que era o causador do nome.

Duo não acreditava que um jato poderia ser tão bem preparado. Seus olhos brilharam quando focalizaram a banheira repleta de pétalas de rosas brancas, vermelhas, amarelas... Velas espalhadas contrariando a ordem de segurança, por todo local... uma cama redonda com um lençol de cetim branco e mais pétalas espalhadas sobre ela. Um odor delicioso por todo quarto... uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças dentro de um balde de gelo. Duo estava perplexo com aquela visão toda. Suas mãos estavam na boca como que não acreditando, foi ai que ele sentiu um toque leve em seus ombros e seu corpo logo se arrepiou. Virou-se encarando o rosto sereno de Heero e um som lento e delicioso começou a ser ouvido.

Os dois começaram a dançar lentamente ao embalo da música. Não era necessário palavras naquele momento, apenas o amor e desejo se faziam presentes.

**CONTINUA...**

Agradeço as pessoas que me mandavam e-mail incentivando a continuar a fic. Agradeço a meus amigos que me ameaçaram de morte caso eu ñ terminasse a fic XDD.

Tah, era pra acabar neste cap., mas cm já notaram ficou faltando algo e como sou malvada ainda falta um último cap desta fic, sim muito limão no próximo cap, mas um limão kawaii? Será?HAUHAUHAU

Bjins e COMENTEM ou eu paro a fic por mais um ano XDD


End file.
